Currently, devices based on liquid crystals in the flat panel display are widely used. A liquid crystal device is a system for implementing a display by controlling the polarization of penetrating light while the alignment of liquid crystal is changed by a voltage switch provided for each pixel.
In the case of 3D TVs based on liquid crystals which have recently emerged, 3D images are realized by binocular parallax. The most commonly used system in order to generate binocular parallax is to use a pair of glasses with shutters which are synchronized with the frequency response of a liquid crystal display. In the system, the liquid crystal display needs to show left eye and right eye images alternately, and when the liquid crystal switching speed is slow at this time, there may occur a phenomenon in which the left eye and right eye images are overlapped. Due to the overlapping phenomenon, viewers feel uncomfortable 3D effects, and thus vertigo and the like may occur.
The movement of liquid crystals used in a liquid crystal display is subject to the change in speed according to the ambient temperature. That is, when a liquid crystal display is driven at a low temperature, the liquid crystal switching speed becomes slow, and when the liquid crystal display is driven at a high temperature, the liquid crystal switching speed becomes fast. In the case of a current 3D TV using a liquid crystal display, heat generated from a backlight unit may affect the liquid crystal speed. In particular, when a backlight unit of a product known as an LED TV is positioned only at the edge of the display, heat generated from the backlight unit may increase only the temperature therearound causing a deviation in the liquid crystal driving speed, thereby further increasing the non-ideal implementation of 3D images.